Normandy's Pets
by Krikr
Summary: Et si Shepard, Ashley et Kaidan avaient eu des animaux de compagnie ? Inspiré de l'image du même nom sur DevianArt


**Voilà une histoire basée sur l'image du même nom sur DevianArt. Je précise que la fin est un poil bisounours mais j'aime bien les happy endings. **

Normandy's Pets

Dans une ruelle miteuse d'une métropole de la Terre.

'Eh John, regarde ce qu'on a trouvé !'

'Oh un petit chien. Si on le gardait ?'

'Si tu veux mais c'est TON chien.'

John Shepard, petit garçon d'une douzaine d'années, s'approcha du chiot, qui, caché derrière une poubelle, les regardait, lui et son ami, apeuré de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire.

'Ne t'en fais pas petit' dit John d'une voix rassurante 'Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.'

'Il t'écoutera pas' le prévint son ami 'Il a trop peur. Si tu lui donnait un bout de viande ?'

'Quel bout de viande ? J'ai rien.'

'Mais j'en sais rien moi, tu vas piquer une saucisse au vendeur de hot-dogs dans la rue d'à côté et tu lui donne.'

'Bonne idée. S'il te plaît surveille-le pendant que je vais lui chercher à bouffer.'

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une saucisse toute chaude dont il coupa des petits bouts et tendit au chien.

'Allez petit, viens, regarde, j'ai à manger.'

Attiré par l'odeur, le chiot s'avança et mangea tous les bouts qu'il avait coupés en moins d'une minute. Le chiot se mit ensuite sur ses pattes arrières et lécha avec gratitude la figure de John.

'T'avais faim, hein petit ? Tu veux venir ?'

John se leva et sortit de la ruelle, le chiot sur ses talons.

'Il est vraiment mignon hein ? Comment tu vas l'appeler ?' lui demanda son ami

'Je sais pas. T'as une idée ?'

'C'est ton chien, c'est toi qui lui choisis un nom.'

'C'est vrai. Il est de quel race ?'

'J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?'

'Parce que ça me donnerai des idées de nom.'

'Je sais pas, il est encore trop petit pour que je sache et de toutes façons, j'y connais quasiment rien en chien.'

'Je vais l'appeler… Bravd.'

Le chiot releva la tête.

'On dirait qu'il aime bien.'

'Oui. Va falloir l'emmener aux autres.'

'Va falloir te battre.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Il y en a qui voudront le bouffer.'

'Je les laisserai pas faire.'

'Je t'aiderai.'

'Merci Tom.'

'C'est rien.'

Deux ans plus tard

'Bravd, viens ici mon petit.'

Le chien, un berger allemand de maintenant d'un peu moins d'un mètre au garrot, fonça sur son maitre et se frotta contre lui.

'Eh, Shepard' lança un garçon de l'autre côté de la pièce 'Je crève la dalle.'

'Et ben démerde toi Zark '

'Pourquoi on boufferai pas ton clebs ?'

'Parce que si tu essaie je te tabasse.'

'Mais bien sûr. Les gars, aidez moi à couper ce cleb en morceau.'

Le dénommé Zark se leva ainsi que trois autres enfants derrière lui. Tom se leva et se mit à côté de John. Les adolescents se regardèrent sans bouger pendant quelques secondes puis Zark et ses acolytes se ruèrent sur le chien et ses protecteurs.

John sortit un couteau et le planta dans la main d'un des garçons qui s'enfuit en courant pendant que Tom en assommait un autre à l'aide d'une barre en métal qu'il avait ramassé plus tôt. John et Tom donnèrent en même temps un coup de poing dans le ventre et dans le visage du dernier acolyte de Zark. Zark lui, avait atteint Bravd qui s'était mis à grogner.

'Ta gueule le cleb, dans quelques minutes tu sentiras plus rien du tout.'

Zark tendit le bras pour donner un coup de couteau au chien qui l'esquiva et lui mordit la main. Zark essaya de la retirer de l'étau du chien sans succès.

'AaAAAAAAh ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche moi je t'en supplie ! John, dis à ton chien de me lâcher, s'il te plaît.'

'Bravd, lâche-le.'

Le chien libéra la main de Zark qui se recroquevilla dessus en pleurant. Bravd se mit ensuite aux pieds de John qui le caressa entre les oreilles.

'Bon chien.'

'John' intervint Tom 'Ton chien a carrément arraché la main de Zark et il est en train de se vider de son sang. Faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.'

'Bonne idée.'

John prit Zark par les épaules et l'aida à atteindre l'hôpital le plus proche où il le laissa aux urgences sans un regard en arrière.

Deux ans plus tard.

'Jeune homme les animaux de compagnie ne sont pas autorisés dans l'armée.'

'Mais je vous promets qu'il ne dérangera personne !'

'C'est non.'

'Il sait se battre.'

'Et alors ? On a des mécas pour ça.'

'Mais monsieur, comme je veux être sniper, mon chien pourra me protéger d'éventuels attaque au corps-à-corps que je n'aurais pas vu venir.'

'C'est vrai que dit comme ça… Non gamin, je suis vraiment désolé mais les chiens ne sont pas admis. Soit tu le confie à un ami et tu le verra pendant tes perms, soit tu signes pas et tu restes avec lui.'

'Alors je ne signe pas.'

'Mais t'es fou ?!' lança Tom qui l'avait accompagné 'C'est ta seule chance de te barrer de la Terre et de dire adieu à la vie de rues.'

'Je sais Tom, mais c'est mon chien et, en dehors de toi, le seul vrai ami que j'ai jamais eu.'

'Je m'en occuperai.'

'Monsieur' demanda John en se tournant vers le recruteur 'C'est à quel rythme les permissions dans l'armée ?'

'Ca dépend des missions que tu fais mais au moins un mois par an, répartit suivant les affectations.'

'Alors je refuse de signer.'

'Je comprends, t'en fais pas. Par contre, tu peux me montrer tes compétences de sniper ? Que je voie si ça vaut la peine de faire une demande spécifique pour toi.'

'Tom, passe-moi une pièce s'il te plaît.'

'Ah non ! C'est TON idée, tu fais ça avec TES pièces.'

'D'accord'

John sortit une pièce de monnaie de sa poche, dégaina son pistolet et lança la pièce en l'air, la suivant avec le canon de son arme. Au moment où elle fut à son zénith, il tira.

La pièce retomba sur la table du bureau, intacte.

'C'aurait été impressionnant mais tu t'es raté gamin.'

'Je me suis pas raté. Tom, montre l'enregistrement s'il te plaît.'

Tom connecta son Omni-Tech à l'ordinateur du bureau. On put voir clairement la balle passer juste en dessous de la pièce qui tournait sans la toucher.

'Ca vous va ?' demanda John à un recruteur ébahi

'C'est parfait. Je pense qu'on va trouver un moyen pour ton chien. Je peux avoir l'enregistrement ? Mes supérieurs ne me croiront jamais sans preuve.'

'Si vous voulez.'

Le recruteur pianota sur son Omni-Tech et le visage d'un haut gradé de l'armée de l'Alliance apparut.

'Monsieur Kirk' commença-t-il 'Pourquoi m'appelez-vous en pleine milieu de l'après-midi ?'

'Eh bien monsieur Gelli' commença le recruteur 'Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose. Un truc que m'a montré un jeune voulant être recruté. Ca ne sera pas long.'

'Vous avez 30 secondes.'

Le recruteur lança l'enregistrement, mettant le ralenti sur le moment où la balle évitait la pièce. Le haut gradé resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes puis se mit à crier, frénétique.

'Mais pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas encore donné un dossier d'inscription ? Il nous le faut !'

'Eh bien monsieur, il y a un léger problème. Ce jeune homme refuse de s'engager s'il doit abandonner son chien.'

John s'avança dans la ligne de vue de la caméra.

'C'est moi monsieur. Et je confirme les dires de monsieur Kirk, je ne partirai pas sans mon chien. Il a déjà essayé de me convaincre du contraire et n'a pas réussi.'

'Est ce que votre chien peut sentir les mines et les pièges ?' demanda le haut-gradé

'Il peut déjà sentir les mines monsieur. Pour les pièges cela ne devrai pas être un problème de lui apprendre, il est très intelligent.'

'Nous avons manifestement un arrangement.' Dit Gelli d'un air réjouit. 'Lieutenant Kirk, vous êtes promu au rang de commandant. Trouvez-moi d'autre talents comme ça et vous pourrez même devenir capitaine.'

'Merci monsieur.'

La communication prit fin.

'Commandant Kirk' intervint Tom 'Je peux vous amener d'autres jeunes talentueux d'ici quelques heures. Ils ne seront pas aussi talentueux que John mais ils devraient vous aider à monter en grade.'

'C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup monsieur….'

'Abeïr'

'Monsieur Abeïr. Que savez-vous faire ?'

'J'ai un diplôme de chirurgien.'

'Mais c'est parfait ça !' dit Kirk en leur tendant des formulaires

Ils les signèrent et sortirent du bureau de recrutement.

'Je croyais que t'avais pas envie de t'engager.' Commença John

'Je vais pas te laisser te faire tuer sans réagir. On est ami non ?'

'Ouais, c'est vrai. Bon, elle est où la caserne ?'

'T'as vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation et un gros manque de mémoire. La rue Gallois est la troisième à gauche puis la quatrième à droite.'

'On passe pas par les ruelles ?'

'Pas la première fois, faut faire bonne impression.'

'C'est vrai.'

Une dizaine d'années plus tard.

Des tirs fusaient de toutes parts, cachés derrière un tas de terre, deux hommes et un chien observaient le carnage.

'Encore un peu…. Voilà !' dit doucement celui avec un long fusil.

Il tira et, à une centaine de mètres de là, le conducteur d'une sorte de jeep s'effondra, mort, faisant faire une embardée à son véhicule qui finit par percuter un arbre à toute vitesse, tuant les trois autres occupants.

'Quatre d'un coup ! T'en penses quoi Tom ?'

'Que c'est très bon. Tu voix le soldat qui se vide de son sang un peu à ta gauche ?'

'Oui.'

'Je vais aller le chercher et le soigner, pendant ce temps tu me couvre'

'Ok, dans 5 secondes tu y …. Bravd !'

Le chien était sorti de l'abri de la butte de terre et se dirigeai vers le soldat qu'il prit par le bras et tira jusqu'aux deux hommes sous les tirs ennemis.

'Barvd tu fais plus jamais ça sans me prévenir avant ! Compris ?' Tonna John

Le chien baissa les oreilles et se mit à gémir.

'Mais non t'as rien fait de mal' le consola John 'C'est juste que j'ai eu très peur pour toi tu sais, si tu me préviens je pourrais te protéger pendant que tu le fais. D'accord ?'

Barvd releva ses oreilles et émit un très bref aboiement. Pendant ce temps Tom venait de s'occuper des blessures les plus graves du soldat qui se relevait à présent.

'Vous êtes qui ?' demanda-t-il

'Médecin Major Thomas Abeïr et voici le caporal John Shepard. Vous êtes… ?'

'Soldat Nikolaï Illiev' dit-il en se mettant au garde à vous autant que ses blessures le lui permettait ' 115ème d'infanterie et sous les ordres de…'

'Tais-toi !' L'intima John d'une voix sèche 'Tu vas nous faire repérer.'

Il tira encore quelques coups qui atteignirent chacun leur cible, faisant au moins deux morts à chaque fois. Il finit par relever la tête.

'Nikolaï, vous connaissez un endroit où on pourrait se planquer ? A défaut, vous pouvez vous battre ?'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Parce que je vois un groupe de cinq pirates se diriger vers nous. Enfin dans notre direction générale.'

'Je peux encore me battre.'

Ils s'aperçurent alors que Bravd était en train d'essayer de les recouvrir de terre et se mettait à hurler à la mort.

'Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout votre chien ? Il est fou ?! Il va nous faire repérer !'

'Taisez vous ! ' lui ordonna Tom qui avait compris 'Et faites les morts. Vous deux !'

Ils s'allongèrent alors à plat ventre et essayèrent de respirer le moins possible lorsque le groupe de pirates, aidé par les hurlements de Bravd, les atteignit.

'Il peut pas la fermer ce clebard ?!' commença l'un d'eux, un butarien

'Non il peut pas' expliqua un turien 'Son maitre est mort donc il est triste.'

'Mais il peut pas se taire ?!' insista le butarien 'Si c'est que le corps de son maitre qui le dérange je vais le brûler et ce sera fait.'

A ces mots, le butarien s'approcha des gisants et sortit son briquet. Bravd se mit devant lui et se mit à grogner.

'Laisse mec' intervint une asari 'Il vaut mieux que tu touches pas au cadavre sinon il va te bouffer.'

'Qu'il essaie'

'Il va aboyer et ca va faire alerter les quelques gars de l'Alliance qui restent.'

'Merde c'est vrai ! On se barre.'

Les pirates s'éloignèrent rapidement. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, les soldats se relevèrent.

'J'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché !' s'exclama John avant de se jeter sur son chien qu'il serra dans ses bras 'Barvd t'es un génie !'

'On fait quoi maintenant ?' demanda Nikolaï

'On cherche les quelques types encore vivants et on se bat.' Répondit John

Quelques jours plus tard

'Vos exploits sur Elysium vous valent désormais de faire partie des très célèbres, prestigieux membres de l'élite des forces spéciales, plus communément appelés N7. Félicitations !'

John et Tom baissèrent la tête pour que les médailles / plaques d'identification leurs soient passées au cou. Bravd, resté en retrait, se mit à aboyer joyeusement, suivi des applaudissements de la foule.

'Merci, merci.' Commença John 'Cependant, si je mérite une médaille, je considère que mon chien ici présent en mérite une car c'est lui qui nous a permis de leurrer une patrouille ennemie qui se dirigeait vers nous, c'est lui qui a servi de messager entre les différents camps de résistants lorsque toutes les transmissions ont été coupées et c'est lui qui nous a prévenu d'une attaque que nos senseurs n'avaient pas détectés.'

'Je confirme ses dires ' dit Tom 'Et je regrette que les animaux ne puissent pas faire partie des N7'

'Au moins' dit l'amiral à voix basse 'vous n'aurez plus besoin d'une dérogation spéciale pour emmener votre chien avec vous.

'Alors c'est fini hein ?' dit John d'un ton triste à son ami après la cérémonie 'On ne va plus pouvoir se voir maintenant. Les N7 ne travaillent quasiment jamais en duo.'

'Quasiment' rappela Tom 'Dès qu'on me proposera une mission où j'aurais besoin d'un partenaire je t'appellerai.'

'Moi aussi. On se retrouve le 25 juillet pour boire un verre au 'Thomas Jefferson' ?'

'Bien sûr.'

Quatre ans plus tard, à bord du Normandy

'Bonjour. John Shepard.'

'David Anderson, je suis le capitaine du Normandy pour cette mission d'essai.'

'Ravi de vous rencontrer en chair et en os Capitane.'

'Moi de même Shepard. Je vois que vous avez un chien.'

'En effet, ça vous pose un problème ?'

'Non, nous en avons même déjà un à bord.'

'Merci'

'Ce n'est rien.'

John, Barvd sur ses talons, déambula dans le Normandy jusqu'à tomber sur un husky magnifique.

'Bonjour toi.' Fit John en s'agenouillant à hauteur de la bête pour lui caresser les oreilles, 'A qui tu es ?'

Le chien aboya bruyamment

'Tornade je t'ai déjà dit de te calmer !' retentit une voix

John se retourna et put voir un homme se diriger vers eux. Il s'approcha du husky et se mit à lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas aboyer sur le vaisseau, même si elle était très contente d'avoir de la compagnie. Il se tourna ensuite vers John et lui tendit une main qu'il serra avec plaisir.

'Elle ne vous a pas trop dérangé j'espère ? Lieutenant Kaïdan Alenko.'

'John Shepard. Elle ne m'a pas dérangé du tout, je venais d'arriver.'

'Je suis content de voir que Tornade aura de la compagnie pendant le voyage. Elle sera moins bruyante.'

'Pareil pour Bravd.'

Kaïdan se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au pont supérieur.

'Désolé de vous quitter si vite mais je suis le copilote du vaisseau. Vous pouvez surveiller Tornade pour moi ?'

'Bien sûr.'

'Merci beaucoup.'

Kaïdan partit, laissant John seul avec les chiens qui se mirent à japper.

'Je me demande ce qu'ils se disent.' Dit-il, pensif, assit près d'un hublot.

Quelques heures plus tard :

'Prenez Jenkins et Alenko et préparez vous, on arrive dans 20 minutes.'

'Capitaine' commença John 'On pourrait se servir de nos chiens pour trouver des survivants.'

'Tant que ça ne vous retarde pas. La balise est notre priorité.'

'Compris.'

Un peu plus tard.

'Vous entendez Shepard ? On dirait des aboiements.'

'Vite, allons voir !'

Shepard et Alenko coururent à toute vitesse pour voir une femme tirer sur des geths qu'un chien mordait aux jambes.

'Chef Artilleur Williams de la 212ème . Vous êtes ?'

'John Shepard, voici le Lieutenant Kaïdan Alenko, Tornade et Bravd.'

'Lui c'est juste Albert' dit Ashley en montrant le chien à côté d'elle

'Vous avez appelé un bouledogue Albert ?' s'esclaffa Kaïdan

'Vous avez une meilleure idée peut-être ?' S'offusqua Ashley

'Calmez-vous' les coupa John 'On en discutera plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut trouver la balise et des survivants.'

'Je peux vous accompagner ?'

'J'ai pas dit qu'on règlerait cette histoire de nom plus tard ?'

Ashley resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis :

'Je vous suis.'

Trois jours plus tard.

'Non Barvd tu ne viens pas, il fait trop chaud dehors tu mourrais ! C'est compris ?'

Le berger allemand gémit et baissa la tête avant de retourner se blottir sur le lit de son maître.

'Shpard vous pourriez pas faire comprendre ça a Tornade ?' demanda Kaïdan

'Et à Albert.' Ajouta Ashley

John se tourna vers la husky

'Tu pourras rester avec Bravd toute seule.'

La chienne aboya joyeusement et rejoignit le berger allemand sur le lit de Shepard.

'Et vous permettez qu'ils fassent ça sur votre lit ?' demanda Ashley, incrédule

'Oui. Les draps sont lavés régulièrement alors ça ne me gêne pas trop.'

'Et pour Albert ?' insista Ashley

'Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Vous n'avez qu'à trouver.' dit John

Quelques jours plus tard, dans un vaisseau sur Novéria.

'Non Albert, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne nous accompagnerais pas dehors ! Il fait trop froid.'

'Les chiens resteront calmement dans le Mako hein Bravd ?'

Le berger allemand hocha la tête en jappant.

'Voilà qui est réglé, Garrus vous venez ?'

'Les turiens n'aiment pas le froid mais c'est d'accord.'

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

'Shepard ? Williams ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont vos chiens ?'

'C'est vrai qu'ils gémissent bizarrement depuis quelques minutes.' Fit remarquer Ashley

'Bon, dans ce cas on redouble de prudence, si quelque chose peut faire peu à ses chiens c'est pas n'importe quoi.'

A ce moment-là, le sol s'ouvrit en deux et une sorte d'insecte en sortit.

Les deux chiens, d'abord apeurés, se ruèrent sur cet ennemi qu'ils déchiquetèrent en morceaux avant de s'éloigner en jappant de la flaque qu'il produisit en mourant.

'Bordel mais c'était quoi ces trucs ?'

'J'en sais rien du tout.'

Quelques jours plus tard, à bord du Normandy

'Dites-moi Kaïdan, comment vous avez été autorisé à garder Tornade ?'

'Privilège de biotique, l'armée nous fait un pont en or pour qu'on la rejoigne, j'en ai profité pour demander le droit de prendre mon chien. Et vous ?'

'Privilège de N7. Mais, au moment de rentrer dans l'armée j'ai fait un tour qui les a convaincu que j'étais un sniper suffisamment bon pour qu'ils puissent me faire une fleur.'

'C'était quoi ce tour ?'

John lui montra l'enregistrement de Tom dont il avait gardé une copie.

'Je les comprends.' Dit Kaïdan après un moment de stupéfaction.

'Et vous Ashley ?'

'J'étais en poste sur Eden Prime depuis quelques jours quand ce chien est venu à la porte de la caserne pour qu'on lui donne à manger. Je l'ai fait et il s'est mis à me suivre partout. Un peu après j'ai appris que son maître était mort quelques jours avant l'arrivée de la 212ème sur Eden Prime alors je l'ai adopté. Il est devenu un peu comme la mascotte de la 212ème. On allait faire une demande pour qu'il soit considéré comme tel quand la planète a été attaquée.'

Quelques jours plus tard, sur Féros

'Votre chien ne vous accompagne pas ?'

'Non Wrex.'

'Il est avec la chienne d'Alenko hein ?'

'Sûrement. Bon, Ash, vu que vous êtes celle qui s'occupe du canon, vous pouvez me dire si vous voyez des geths ?'

' Oui Shepard, tout droit. Il y en a même dans les tunnels de maintenance sur les côtés.'

'Bon bah on descend, ça va faire un peu de nettoyage.'

'Ils font quoi les autres déjà ?' demanda Ashley pendant qu'ils se mettaient à tirer sur les geths.

'Liara et Kaïdan s'occupent d'aller bousiller la tour relais des geths qui est tous la ville, Garrus est allé chasser les varrens et Tali s'occupe de réparer les conduites d'eau, d'électricité et d'air pour les colons. '

'Logique'

'Vous pensiez quand même pas que j'allais tout faire moi même ?'

'Non. Merci de nous éviter ces corvées. Par contre t'étais obligé de confier Albert à Garrus ?'

'Je ne vois pas où est le problème Ash.' Dit John en tuant le dernier geth 'Ca donne de la compagnie à Garrus et Albert n'a pas à rester dans le Mako ou dans le Normandy.'

'C'est vr.. oh regarde, un chaton !'

En effet, derrière les caisses au fond du couloir se cachait un petit chaton gris. Wrex s'en approcha et tendit une main dans laquelle le chaton, hésitant, se blottit.

'Je ne vous imaginais pas sentimental Wrex.' Remarqua Ashley

Le Krogan se tourna vers eux.

'Et si vous le dites à qui que ce soit je vous tue. J'aime beaucoup les chats, ils sont altiers, vifs, guerriers, nobles,… comme les Krogans avant qu'on ne fasse les cons.'

'Soyez pas si brusque Wrex, vous allez lui faire peur.' Le prévint John

'Je me demande comment nos chiens vont réagir.' Dit Ashley

'Plutôt bien je pense' répondit John 'Après tout ce chaton est tout petit, ca m'étonnerai que nos chiens l'attaquent. Comment vous allez l'appeler Wrex ?'

'Je ne sais pas…. J'ai jamais été doué pour trouver des noms. Je sais je vais l'appeler 'Roi gris' Ca te va petit ?'

Le chaton miaula joyeusement.

'On dirait bien, en route.'

Quelques jours plus tard, sur Virmire.

'Kaïdan fera donc partie de mon équipe.'

'Kaïdan, vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ?'

'Oui.'

'Attendez ! '

'Quoi Ashley ?'

'Si vous devez faire partie de l'équipe d'assaut Lieutenant, prenez Albert.'

'Vous êtes vraiment sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez Artilleur ? Je peux très bien ne jamais revenir et vous le rendre.'

'Je sais.'

Deux heures plus tard

'Partez commandant ! Laissez-moi et partez ! Et, Ashley…'

'Oui ?'

'Occupez vous bien de Tornade.'

'Je vous le promets.'

Quelques heures après.

'Ash ? Ca va ?'

'Non Shepard ca va pas ! Kaïdan est mort et tout ce qu'il nous reste de lui c'est Tronade ! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas laissé là-bas ? Pourquoi ?'

'Parce que Kaïdan était un ami très cher pour moi, tandis que …'

'Tandis que quoi ? Vous me détestiez tellement que vous étiez prêt à faire ça pour que je déprime ?'

'Non.'

'Alors c'est quoi hein ?'

'Je vous aime.'

Ashley resta sans bouger quelques secondes sous le coup de la surprise.

'Vous m'aimez comme Bravd aime Tornade ou comme vous aimez le gâteau au chocolat ?

'Comme Bravd aime Tornade.' Répondit John avec un sourire.

'Donc la prochaine étape c'est qu'on va salir vos draps encore plus qu'eux ?'

'Si vous voulez.'

'Je le veux.'

Juste avant de débarquer sur Ilos

'Qui viens ?'

'Moi !' répondirent cinq voix.

'Bon, Garrus, Wrex et Ashley vous venez.'

'Les chiens ne viennent pas ?'

'Non, ils ne supporteraient pas l'atterrissage ni que je roule sur des geths.'

'Et en plus Tornade va mettre bas.' Intervint Garrus.

'Voilà.'

Quelques mois plus tard.

'John, Joker refuse de quitter le cockpit.'

'Je vais aller le chercher.'

'Alors je reste avec toi.'

'Pas question Ash, c'est trop dangereux.'

'Pour toi aussi !'

'Je suis le commandant ! Je t'ordonne de partir dans la navette et de t'occuper de Bravd, je viendrais le récupérer.'

'.'

'Je te le jure.'

'D'accord John.'

2ans et 6 mois plus tard.

'John ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vivant.'

'J'avais bien dit que je viendrais récupérer Bravd.'

'C'est vrai.'

'Tu viens ?'

'Servir sur un vaisseau de Cerberus ?'

'Et sauver la galaxie avec moi.'

'D'accord, je vais juste chercher mes affaire et Tornade.'

'Pas Albert ?'

'Il est mort, il y a un an.'

'Désolé.'

'Tu pouvais pas savoir. Il est où ton vaisseau ?'

'Le Normandy.'

'Joker pilote ?'

'Oui.'

'Garrus est là ?'

'Oui.'

'Tali ?'

'Oui.'

'Wrex ?'

'Non, il s'occupe de son clan.'

'Je viens avec toi. Qui sont ses deux personnes avec toi ?'

'Ashley Williams , voici Miranda Lawson et Jack.'

'Bonjour' la salua Miranda

'Bonjour, Jack tout court ?'

'Oui.' Répondit l'intéressée.

'Ca me va.'

'Tant mieux.'

'Bon on y va ?'

'Deux secondes, Tornade ! Bravd !'

Ashley siffla et les deux chiens foncèrent sur leurs maitres respectifs.

'Il faudra leur présenter le perroquet de Mordin.' Dit Miranda, 'ils vont l'adorer'

'Qui est-ce ?' demanda Ashley

'Tu vas le savoir très vite. Suivez-moi, on va à la navette.'

Trois ans plus tard.

'John Shepard voulez-vous épouser Ashley Williams ?'

'Oui.'

'Ahley Williams, même question.

'Même réponse.'

'C'est parfait'

Les invités applaudirent en même temps que Tornade, Bravd et leurs petits aboyèrent.

Soudain John vit une figure familière au milieu des invités.

'Tom ! Ca va mon vieux ?'

'Ouais. Je peux voir que toi tu vas bien.'

'Comme tu vois.'

'Je vois parfaitement : Héros de la Citadelle, Sauveur de la galaxie et mari de la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.'

'Hum.' Fit une des sœurs d'Ashley. Tom se retourna.

'Jusqu'à maintenant.'


End file.
